


Cold

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is cold and stubborn. And maybe a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

“You’re cold.” Lucifer meant for it to be a question but it comes out as a statement. Considering Michael’s ears, nose and cheeks were so red you’d think someone had been smacking him with a bag of ice, there really wasn’t a need to ask.

“I’m  _fine_.” Michael insists as he shoves his hands even harder into his pockets. Lucifer shakes his head, knowing his boyfriend wasn’t going to find the heat he was silently and desperately searching for.

“I  _told_  you to get some pocket warmers.” Lucifer sighs, trying not to get pissed off. Having spent so much time in the cold, he was more accustomed to it than Michael would ever be. He’d offer the man his cap and gloves but he knows that Michael is far too stubborn to take them. “Itoldyou Detroit gets really fucking cold in the Winter. And here you are, about to get fuckingfrostbitebecause you don’t ever listen to me.”

“Can we not do this? Please?” Michael’s voice is a lot quieter than Lucifer was expecting. Something else is up.

“Hey,” Luce gets hold of him and and makes Michael face him, “tell me what’s going on.”

Michael lowers his head and mumbles, “S’nothing. Just wasn’t…”

“Wasn’t… wasn’t what?” Lucifer cranes his neck so he can get some eye contact, “You’re… you’re not nervous about meeting my parents, are you?”

Michael sighs which makes Lucifer scoff. That’s enough to get him to look up and give a proper answer. “You didn’t exactly hit it off with my father.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes, “That’s ‘cause your dad’s been running your life and making sure you follow ‘the plan’ since you were in preschool. Chuck Shurley can kiss my ass for all I care.”

In hindsight, that wasn’t helping his case. Lucifer wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and knocks their foreheads together, “I’ll make you a deal: put on my gloves and I’ll make sure we get in and out of there before they crack open the booze.”

Michael’s stubborn will started to waver. He wasn’t going to give up just yet, though. “And tomorrow?”

Lucifer grins and sighs dramatically, “If you give me a kiss, I’ll make sure the same thing happens tomorrow, too.”

Michael cracks a smile and nods, “Okay, it’s a-“

Lucifer tilted his head and stole the kiss before Michael could finish the sentence. He playfully bit at his boyfriend’s bottom lip, “I’ll give you even more if you take my cap, too.”

Michael just laughs and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
